


Я їду додому

by Hanaell



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaell/pseuds/Hanaell
Summary: Пастораль.





	Я їду додому

Над дорогою курява здіймалася до самісінького неба. Військо вже котрий день тяглося неймовірною спекою. Можна було б ставати на спочинок частіше, влаштовувати полуденні сієсти, але ясновельможний пан поспішав додому, а отже й військо мало бити ноги й ковтати пилюку з-під копит коней старшини. Та й вояки не скаржились, вони й самі раді були б добратися якнайшвидше – вдома їх чекала платня, їхня доля здобичі та бенкет, що обов’язково влаштує дружина їхнього ватажка.  
Все частіше зустрічалися загублені в квітучих соняшниках села, де хлопчаки, що пасли худобу на пасовиськах, ще здалеку побачивши військо, бігли чимдуж глянути на бравих вояків, повідкривати рота на пишну ходу пана та старшини, вхопити бодай цвяха з-під копит, аби потім було чим вихвалятися перед невдахами (і дарма, що той цвях лежав в пилюці ще з минулого ярмарку). А деякі з усіх ніг летіли до села з криком: «Їдуть! Пан граф повертаються!» Незаміжні дівки та молодиці, що чекали чоловіків з походу, висипали до плоту. Сільський голова, похапцем зібравшись, зустрічав короваєм, кланявся низесенько, припрошуючи залишитися на обід, вечерю, або ночівлю. Граф оглядав своїх підданців ласкавими очима (і від того погляду холоділи їхні серця) і хитав головою – поспішає до дружини. Військо виходило за околицю і або йшло далі, або ставало на ночівлю якнайдалі від села, щоб браві вояки не стрибали в гречку до чужих молодиць і дівок не псували. Старости полегшено зітхали і вдячно хрестилися на церкву.  
Та ось кінь ясновельможного сповільнює ходу, граф розправляє плечі – вдалині майорять жовто-блакитним рідні прапори.*  
Настрій підлітає до неба ластівкою: отже, кохана чекає, зустрічає, як і личить покірній дружині. З легкою посмішкою граф Ріаріо підіймає капелюха, на палець зсуваючи його до потилиці**. Старшина ясніє лицем й собі збиває шапки на потилицю. Вояки захоплено гудуть.  
Серце графа стискається мимоволі – від довгої розлуки, від передчуття зустрічі з коханою дружиною і дітьми. Джироламо сподівається, що Катря зустріне його з руками, пригорнутими до серця***.  
Військо наближається до околиці, зупиняється перехреститися біля обвитого барвінком погосту. Віддалік від погосту хилитаються на шибениці повішені. Ріаріо усміхається і розуміє знаки дружини: керувала маєтком і судила по справедливості, щоб не подумали люди, що раз господаря немає вдома, то і карати нема кому.  
Млосна спека бриніла бджолами і гіркуватими пахощами чорнобривців. Вулиці були оповиті жовто-блакитними стрічками, жовті й блакитні полотна вивішувалися з кожного вікна. Квіти сипалися під ноги коням, якесь дівчисько, в одну косу якого було вплетено жовту стрічку, а в іншу – блакитну, кинулося мало не під ноги Принцеві, проте Ріаріо встиг притримати жеребця, а дівча – прив’язати до гриви жовто-блакитні стрічки. Джироламо вже здійняв нагайку, щоб уперіщити поперек спини нахабу, але передумав і кинув дрібну монетку.  
Дзвеніли дзвони Сен-Меркуріале, вітаючи господаря.  
Ворота замку відчинилися, і під ноги війську викотилось біле полотно, розшите по краях золотими з червоним візерунками****. Чорний жеребець Ріаіро та він сам у чорному запиленому вбранні досить ефектно потоптали святкову доріжку.  
На хвилину Джіроламо зупинився, милуючись дружиною. З усіх кольорів родів Сфорца і Ріаріо для цієї зустрічі Катерина обрала червоний і чорний, що неймовірно підкреслювали її бліду шкіру, тонкий стан й вогняне волосся. Її маленькі ніжні руки були притиснуті до грудей, а сама вона не зводила очей з чоловіка. Обабіч неї стояли діти: ліворуч – дівчатка у жовтих сукнях, праворуч – хлопці у блакитних шатах.  
З коня Ріаріо бачив метушню з боку кухні, у дворі витали аромати смаженини, над лазнею струменіла пара.  
Він зіскочив з коня, обійняв дружину, розкинув руки, запрошуючи до обіймів дітей:  
\- Ну ось я і вдома…

*жовтий і блакитний – кольори роду Ріаріо  
** старовинний звичай чоловіків роду Ріаріо: зсуваючи головний убір на потилицю, вони демонстрували свій добрий настрій. Якщо головний убір насунутий на очі, то це сигнал, що чоловіка краще не чіпати.  
*** старовинний звичай жінок роду Сфорца: зустрічаючи чоловіка з долонями, притиснутими до серця, жінка демонструє покору і радість від зустрічі. Інша поза – руки в боки – означає , що пані дуже не в гуморі і чхати хотіла на те, куди там насунутий капелюх у чоловіка.  
****посадові кольори Папи Римського.


End file.
